ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Engineering
Redirect... I've changed Engineering to a redirect to here. Here is the article's original content: Engineering, also called Main Engineering, serves as the central control station for all engineering operations. From Engineering, all shipboard propulsion and power functions can be monitored, modified and controlled. The Chief Engineer usually works within Engineering to monitor engineers assigned to a particular ship and is stationed there duing crisis situations. -- Redge 10:34, 17 Jun 2004 (CEST) Discussion from previous Talk:Engineering (restored after deletion) I'm not so sure a redirect here is the best call. Jaf 01:56, 12 Aug 2005 (UTC)Jaf : I completely agree! Engineering perhaps to become a disambiguation page? Perhaps leading to: :* Main Engineering, the location whereabouts the majority of Engineering functions are carried out aboard a starship. :* Engineering (study), the application of scientific and mathematical principles to practical ends such as the design, manufacture, and operation of efficient and economical structures, machines, processes, and systems. (and how it is applied in Star Trek)? : — THOR 04:03, 12 Aug 2005 (UTC) :: I'm not keen on the naming (which I actually outdated since the page has since moved) but agree that the two definitions of the term need to be differentiated. --Alan 20:46, 3 July 2008 (UTC) Location of main engineering OK, I have "Corbomite Maneuver" running now. Do you happen to have a time index for that or any other episode confirming the location? Thanks, Cid Highwind 11:13, 30 Sep 2005 (UTC) Found it myself, about 14-15 minutes in: "Engineering, Deck 5, report." Before and after that, several references to "Engineering decks" (note: plural). Not one reference to "Main engineering". Where's the reference? -- Cid Highwind 11:24, 30 Sep 2005 (UTC) :After Kirk orders battle drills, he tells Lt Bailey to "cooridnate (the drills) with Engineering". Bailey consistently refers to Engineeing as "Deck 5" from her eon end with comments like "Come on Deck 5 give me the green light!" :Later on in the episode Bailey's voice specifically says: :"Engineering Deck 5, report! Phaser crews, come on, let's get with it!" :Kirk is lying quietly on his bunk listening to the drills, while McCoy is pouring drinks. :Ref: "The Corbomite Maneuver"--Atrahasis 11:48, 30 Sep 2005 (UTC) As I already said, never is it stated that this "Deck 5 engineering" is main engineering. The same episode states that there are several engineering decks, so "Main" engineering might still be at a completely different location. Also "Engineering, Deck 5" might even be an enumeration of different locations, not neccessarily engineering on Deck 5. -- Cid Highwind 11:56, 30 Sep 2005 (UTC) : That's illogical, because if a given engine room is the equivalent of TWO decks tall (about 18 or so feet), then a "fifth level" to engineering means it would have to be a THIRD engineering room, and moreover that it was somehow being used in place of the other two regular engine rooms in this episode. There is also never any reference to any room called "impulse engineering", this is pure fanon. --Atrahasis 12:03, 30 Sep 2005 (UTC) :You have to consider this with the very detailed references in "Day of the Dove" in which the crew could not go below Deck 7 because the emergency bulkeads were closed off trapping 400 of the 430 or so E crew members down there. And yet the Klingons were squatting in main engineering, which turns out if it is in Deck 5 falls within the requirements of the tory. :Also, compare this with the Engineering Room mentioned in "Conscience of the King" and "The Enemy Within" which is said to be "in the lower levels of the ship" (presumably the cigar hull), but this is a room that is apparently unmanned, because Evil Kirk goes there to evade search parties and Lt Riley is assigned there all by himself and he thinks he is being punished for something he did wrong. This secondary "lower level" room is empty, not what you would expect of a Main Engineering. It is some kind of engineering contol station that is in the secondary hull, not main engineering itself. --Atrahasis 11:53, 30 Sep 2005 (UTC) I can't find a reference to Main engineering in "Day of the Dove", either. -- Cid Highwind 11:59, 30 Sep 2005 (UTC) :The "main" is a fanon inevntion too, to distinguish between "impulse" engineering, which is also fanon. The only canon names for the engine rooms are "Engineering Section" and "Engineering Control Room" and possibly some variations of "engine room / enginering room."--Atrahasis 12:02, 30 Sep 2005 (UTC) I don't know who used the term impulse engineering when and where, but does this mean that I can safely edit the article to remove any references of main engineering being on deck 5 without you adding these references again? Cid Highwind 12:07, 30 Sep 2005 (UTC) : I'm glad I've engaged you in the discussion, and please bear with me while I try to explain things in a bit more detail to clear things up. I'll be back in a few minutes with diagrams. --Atrahasis 12:12, 30 Sep 2005 (UTC) : Sorry, I relized that I can explain things without diagrams (which would actually point out the improbable locations of Engineering more than anything which we don't need for this discussion). Imo, any references to "Constitution-class"'s "Main Engineering" can be deleted, but this would confuse things because people would wonder where "main engineering" on the ship was. Perhaps some kind of note is needed to explain that this place on the ship was never referred to as "Main Engineering" and the text can be changed from "main engineering" to just "engineering" when referring to the Constitution. --Atrahasis 12:26, 30 Sep 2005 (UTC) Sounds good - what do you think of reversing the redirect (place article at Engineering, redirect Main engineering there) to avoid some of the confusion? -- Cid Highwind : I automatically support anything that lessens confusion....article redirects and creating new pages is not up my alley though, I'm still trying to figure out how to do italics...so I'll leave that to your hands. ;D --Atrahasis 13:24, 30 Sep 2005 (UTC) ::Okay, it is time to dispel this myth about engineering, In "Where No Man Has Gone Before" we here over the com "Engineering deck 3, can you give damage report?" this reference to me always sounded like they are talking about Deck 3 of the Engineering section. I also think the same of the "Corbomite Maneuver" reference. As Cid said, they do ref it as "Decks" in fact the whole area is known as B Deck as per "Court Martial". ::There is allot to Engineering we never see, first we have rarely seen areas like the Engineering of "The Alternative Factor" which I believe became part of the 2 deck engineering in the refit, we also have that shaft from, 'That Which Survives". Areas brought up in dialog but never seen like, the Cycling stations "The Naked Time", or the Impulse Deck from "Where No Man Has Gone Before". ::The Truth is, the highest Deck number in TOS is Deck 14 which is where Van Gelder was spotted, and we see the door to the "Personal Director". If you take the map from "Day of the Dove" to literal, each line is one deck, there are only 12 decks, but if you take it as 2 decks Deck's 14 is the second deck in the Secondary Hull. ::They also never say they didn't have access below Deck 7 in "Day of the Dove" Just that they have access to the entire deck. If you refer back to the Map from the episode, they show areas in red, which I assume are areas they can access, it shows part of the secondary hull as accessible. So I am changing the ref to be less conclusive of the level of Engineering.--TOSrules 03:36, 5 February 2006 (UTC) Todo Regarding the above discussion and the page move, the following cleanup should take place: *change most references from "main engineering" to "engineering", especially those related to the NCC-1701 *add explanation of the term "main engineering" ("used on some ships") *add explanation re: many engineering rooms on NCC-1701, at least one of them in the saucer I'd do this myself, but have to leave now. Maybe someone wants to pick up that task, otherwise I'll do it later. -- Cid Highwind :Not sure what of this needs to be completed yet, but another issue is the differentiation between the location in a ship and the study of. --Alan 20:46, 3 July 2008 (UTC) Chief Engineer's Office Was it ever mentioned in canon references that the chief engineer's office was located in Main Engineering? (Or that he even had an office?) I know it was in the tech manual, but don't recall it being mentioned on screen. -- Kooky 18:15, 15 March 2007 (UTC) :Scotty mentioned his office in . La Forge's office was mentioned (i believe) in , and he was referring to his chair with the picture window view of the warp core -- so yes, mentioned and shown. -- Captain M.K.B. 18:22, 15 March 2007 (UTC) ::La Forge points Leah Brahms to the alcove that you see with the picture window (to take a private message), but a scene later she comes out from around the corner at the end of the alcove; I think it's implied that the office is there, but we just can't see it. (The Tech Manual makes reference to a CE's Office, but isn't specific as to where it is in Engineering, or if it even has a door.) -- 23:45, January 4, 2013 (UTC) Enterprise Bias Additionally, this page seems to be quite (Enterprise) specific. Anyone else care to add any information on other class ships? -- Kooky 18:15, 15 March 2007 (UTC)